Concrete structures, such as basements, are typically formed by defining cavities corresponding to the concrete structures, pouring concrete in liquid form into the cavities, allowing the concrete to solidify, and after formation, dismantling the form. Each cavity defining form typically involves inner and outer form walls, formed using e.g. sheets of plywood. The inner and outer forms are typically supported by a number of brace and kicker combinations, with the braces jointly supporting the inner and outer forms, and the kickers correspondingly supporting the braces. Further, adjacent ones of the inner and outer forms are typically tied to ensure they are able to resist the large pressure of the liquid concrete wanting to expand the forms radially outward.
Wood stakes cut into appropriate lengths are typically used for braces and kickers. The braces are typically hammered into the ground, and the inner/outer forms are nailed to the braces; similarly, the kickers are driven into the ground and nailed to the braces. A large number of brace and kicker combinations are often required to provide the necessary strength to sustain the form and keep the liquid concrete in place, while the concrete solidifies over time. A variety of mechanisms including wires, bolts, and specialized hardware are used for ties. After the concrete has solidified and the structures have formed, the wooden brace and kicker combinations are removed, and the form is dismantled.